Snowflakes in July
by ThePurpleCloak
Summary: Two worlds, four very different people. It has been prophesized that someday, fiction and reality will become one, and that two worlds will collide.
1. Prologue

They say that this is a tale as old as time. No, it is not the story of the Beauty and the Beast. This tale is much older. However, the Beauty and the Beast have lived through their story. They have found their happy ending and have lived out their days. This tale has yet to be lived.

Since it is so old, perhaps even older than time itself, people began referring to it as a legend. Through the years, the tale has changed. It has become less believable, and is now considered a myth. To the people of Arendelle, the kingdom of the North, it has always been a prophecy.

Some say the prophecy was given to Arendelle's first king. Some say it originated from the Valley of the Living Rock. No matter where it came from, the prophecy is the same. The truth in its echo has yet to be discovered, but that is up to our heroes. They will make this prophecy come true. And they shall overcome it.

_ There shall be a queen, born with the power of ice and snow. She will be a great leader, beloved by her people. The kingdom's princess shall be born with a different power. She will have the heart of the Truest Believer. Together, these two will lead their kingdom over many obstacles, and come out victorious._

_The queen and the princess will encounter many people in their journeys, but only one shall matter. This person, the third, will be the key to overcoming this obstacle. The third will dance with death time and time again, and will be just as important as the queen and the princess._

_One day, another world will be discovered. The queen, the princess and the third will be put to the test, in ways they never could have imagined. From there, they will have to remember four sentences if they wish to survive: _

_ Three hearts will be put at stake. Three hearts, destined for greatness. One hero is meant to save them all. And if the hero fails, the two worlds shall be frozen forever._


	2. Chapter 1: Just Another Average Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the Walt Disney Animation Studios…unfortunately.**

It was a warm summer day, and the early morning sun was shining brightly. As people down in the village woke up, they opened their windows to welcome the warm light into their homes. As the morning went on, people went about their business. Shops and stands opened up down in the market. Ships docked and left from the harbor. It was just another average day in Arendelle.

Being the late 19th century, there was no such thing as air conditioning. There was, however, the queen of Arendelle. She, having the power over ice and snow, could freeze the entire kingdom – again – if she wanted to (which she didn't).

Arendelle Castle, being as big as it was, did not only house Queen Elsa. Her sister, Princess Anna, next in line to the throne, lived there. Along with the sisters lived the princess's boyfriend, Kristoff Bjorgman. Due to his actions last year during the kingdom's (three day) Eternal Winter, Kristoff had been given the title of Royal Ice Master and Deliverer. With months of persuading, Anna finally convinced Elsa to let the mountain man and his reindeer move in to the castle and stables, respectively.

The servants of the castle had been up since daybreak, preparing meals and making sure everything was in order. The Royal Family, however, weren't much for mornings. Anna was known for sleeping in until noon, and Elsa would often stay up for half the night, reading legal documents and signing papers. This morning, however, things were different. Anna was awake even before the servants. She got up before the sun was in the sky, and ran down to Kristoff's room. After she woke him up, the two went around the castle and the courtyard, decorating.

"So why exactly are we decorating the _entire _castle with paper snowflakes? Couldn't Elsa just make real ones?" Kristoff asked.

"We can't tell her we're planning anything!" Anna responded, as she hung snowflakes to trees, "It's been exactly a year since everything changed. And if I told her I planned an entire ball by myself she would flip."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "I don't have to go to this ball, do I?"

"Of course you do! It's been a year since everything happened, including us. You absolutely _must_ be there!"

Kristoff hung his last snowflake to a tree in the far left corner of the courtyard. "What a joy," he grumbled to himself.

It had been a long day at the Walt Disney Animation Studios, as the sequel to their biggest hit _Frozen_ had begun development. As the sun set on the horizon, employees finally began leaving the building. Two friends, a platinum blonde and a strawberry blonde, walked out of the doors and towards a black car.

The strawberry blonde looked down at her phone, then smiled when she received a text message. "Christopher wants to hang out!" she said to her friend.

The blonde sighed, "Can I just spend one evening without the two of you making eyes at each other? Honestly, I could swear you two stare at each other more than you've ever talked."

"Alison! We don't make eyes!"

Alison deadpanned, "Are you sure about that?"

"We don't make eyes!"

"I'm so sure, Liz. Where does Chris want to meet?"

Elizabeth checked her phone. "He didn't say, she answered, but let me give him a call."

Alison opened the driver door of her black car. As she ducked into the vehicle, she said, "Just do it out there. I don't want to hear more than I have to."

Liz rolled her eyes, and dialed Christopher's number. Alison watched her friend talk, noticing the goofy smile that appeared on her face. As she hung up the phone, she opened the passenger door and got into the car.

"So?"

"He said he's feeling Italian tonight," Liz responded.

Alison chuckled, "Olive Garden it is." She turned the keys in the ignition, and drove out of the parking lot.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I realize there wasn't much going on in this chapter. Just wait, the next one promises the introduction of yet another beloved character (or two).**


	3. Chapter 2: Anna Planned a Ball?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or the Walt Disney Animation Studios, though I wish I did.**

This day was very special for Anna. She was celebrating her new-found happiness, with her sister, her boyfriend, his quirky reindeer, and everyone's favorite snowman. As Kristoff and Anna finished decorating the castle, she saw a magical snowman running towards them.

"Anna!" he called, out of breath.

"Olaf, what are you doing here? You were supposed to wake Elsa up like an hour ago!"

"I was? I was! Oh no, no, no, no!" Olaf wagged his stick arms in the air. "What can we do? Oh! I know! Let me go wake her up now!"

Anna looked at him, then said, "Olaf, she's probably awake by now. Just make sure she doesn't come out to the courtyard. How about you take her to the Dining Hall? That way, she won't see anything."

Olaf nodded several times, "Okay!" he said, then ran off into the palace.

Kristoff chuckled, "Why do I get the feeling he's stupid on purpose?"

Anna gasped, offended. "He's not stupid! Elsa and I made him when we were kids, so she probably thought it'd be endearing if he acted like a child," she said, looking quite embarrassed.

Kristoff sat down on a nearby bench, and invited Anna to do the same. The two sat there for a minute in content silence. All of a sudden, Anna seemed to remember something. She stood up, and pulled him up with her.

"Oh, what now?" he groaned.

"Come on, if we don't show up to breakfast Elsa will know something's up!" Anna replied, dragging Kristoff along as she ran into the castle.

Anna and Kristoff ran into the Dining Hall, out of breath. They sat down, facing each other. Elsa sat at the head of the table, as usual.

"Well, good morning to you too," she greeted.

Anna and Kristoff both replied with a short "Morning".

One would think that at a meal, the Royal Family would talk about sophisticated royal stuff, like trade agreements or visiting monarchs, or even new laws. If the Royal Family consisted of a sorceress with magical ice powers, an energetic and clumsy princess, a rugged ice harvester and an endearingly dumb snowman, conversations rarely seemed typical. In this family, breakfast conversations often involved the asking of the question "What have you two lovebirds been up to?" or even the "Why did I let a hairy mountain man into my castle?" However, the most common question at this table was _not_ "Do you wanna build a snowman?" The most frequent question asked at this family's dinner table was "Can you pass the pepper?" Even the strangest of families enjoy pepper on their eggs.

After the typical breakfast was over, the not-so-typical Royal Family usually went about on their own, either to attend to Queenly duties, or to go cut ice with a saw, or even to go play with a magical talking snowman. Today, however, Anna had made sure that her sister had the day off, with absolutely no "Royal Queenly boring stuff" as she put it. Anna had planned for the two of them to go down to the village and the market, leaving the castle to Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and the servants, so they could finish the preparations for the night's ball.

As the sun was setting, the two sisters returned to the castle. Elsa had noticed her sister's unusually strange behavior, but had decided to not say anything. As they approached the gates, Anna suddenly stopped walking.

"Anna? What is it?" Elsa asked, concerned.

Anna grinned, then looked from her sister to the gates. "I have something to show you," she replied. She grabbed her sister's hand and ran up to the gates.

"Anna! Woman in heels over here! Slow down!" Elsa squealed.

Anna slowed her pace. "Sorry," she said, "Okay, now close your eyes."

"What?"

"You heard, just do it!"

Elsa did as she was told, and let Anna lead her into the courtyard. As she looked in awe at her creation, she forgot she was dragging a person behind her. Little did Anna know that the tree she narrowly avoided -

"Ow! If you're going to make me close my eyes, at least make sure you don't kill me in the process!" Elsa grumbled.

\- wasn't so easy to avoid when you couldn't see.

"Sorry! Sorry! Don't open your eyes yet!"

Elsa did as she was told, while Anna led her into the courtyard. Lanterns and candles had been placed inside and around the paper snowflakes, to make the look like they were glowing. Anna led her sister to the center of the courtyard, then said, "Okay. Open your eyes!"

Elsa opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Anna, did you do this?" she wondered, awestruck.

"Yes," Anna smiled, "Well Kristoff helped a lot, but it was my idea. Do you know why?"

"Of course I do," Elsa whispered, "it's been a year. How could I possibly forget?"

"I don't know. This is just the beginning of it. I planned a bit of a party, to, you know, celebrate…"

Elsa stared at her sister. "You planned a party? Alone? Oh my goodness this is going to end badly. Wait, who did you invite? I hope you didn't invite anyone from Weaseltown-"

"Elsa, I didn't do it _all _by myself. There's like a hundred people living in this castle-"

"Fifty-seven."

"Who cares? Everyone helped. It's going to be great!" Anna shouted.

Elsa didn't share her sister's enthusiasm. On the other hand, she was a bit mad that Anna had planned an entire event without her consent. "So, who exactly did you invite?" she asked.

Anna flashed a nervous smile. "Well," she started, "the invitation was extended to everyone in Arendelle, but I doubt they'll all come."

Elsa's eyes widened once more. "You invited _everyone_? We don't have the room for an entire kingdom!"

"And that's why the courtyard is decorated, as is a large part of the village. I wanted to make sure everyone could celebrate, even if we couldn't fit everyone in our ballroom," Anna explained.

Elsa blinked, speechless. "You've thought of everything haven't you?"

"Yes, but there's one thing you're going to have to do later."

"And that would be..?" Elsa motioned her hands for her sister to go on.

"Well, you see, paper snowflakes only go so far-"

"I got it. You want real snow, you'll get real snow," Elsa said, smirking.

"Great!" Anna squealed. "We should get into the ballroom and declare this party started!"

The two sisters walked into the castle, and to the ballroom. On the way to the throne, Elsa saw a flash of suspiciously familiar auburn hair. "Was that Hans?" she whispered to Anna.

The strawberry blonde looked around the room. "Can't be," she murmured, "I don't think the guards would have let him in."

**A/N: Thank you for reading! In the next chapter, we'll go back to California, and we'll see if Hans is really at the ball! And don't worry, we're getting to some action soon.**

**Just a friendly reminder: Feel free to review! It is always appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Shadow

**A/N: Alright folks, time for a bit of actual action. The ball will be about three sentences long because, let's face it, it's boring to talk about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or the Walt Disney Animation Studios. Or Olive Garden, for that matter.**

Alison and Elizabeth walked in to the Olive Garden, and they spotted Christopher at a table. He waved at the two. Chris was sitting in a booth, right beside a window facing the parking lot and Alison's black car. Liz sat beside Chris, and Alison sat across from them.

"Hey," he greeted, "how was your day?"

"Long," replied Alison. "Honestly, we got there at like seven, and we were only allowed to leave like ten minutes ago."

Chris chuckled, "That's what you get when you're animating the sequel to Disney's biggest hit."

Liz looked up from her phone, then said, "Actually, that's what we get when our boss is an arrogant jerk who doesn't have a life."

"And here I thought Disney only hired _happy_ workers," Chris replied sarcastically.

"At least we have jobs," Alison contradicted.

"I have a job!"

Alison and Elizabeth laughed, "_Christopher_," Liz started, "collecting money from the government is most certainly _not_ a job." The two girls laughed again.

"I _had_ a job, and if I recall, it's because of that job that we met!"

Alison sighed, "Here we go again…"

"I used to be a delivery worker, for the Walt Disney Animation Studios. I met you because you ran into me in the hallway right outside of your office. The-"

"That was over a year ago!" Liz interrupted.

"Yes it was," Chris agreed. "I got laid off two weeks after we met. I just need to find another job."

"Okay, so what are you good at?" Alison asked.

"Not much."

"Don't say that! You're a great guitarist, why don't you join a band?" Liz asked him.

Chris considered the idea for a minute, then said, "I'd be gone all the time, and I'd probably be making a lousy pay."

Liz and Chris were still arguing about his potential career when the waitress arrived. The trio ordered their food, and she left. The duo continued arguing. Chris eventually gave up, and decided to change the subject back to _Frozen 2_.

"So," he started, "can you give me any insider info to the plot?"

Alison chuckled, "Chris, _I_ don't even know the plot yet. What makes you think we could tell you anything?"

Chris shrugged, "Hey, it was worth a shot."

Shortly after, their food arrived. They ate, and kept talking about potential ideas for _Frozen 2_, until…

"Guys, be quiet!" Elizabeth whispered.

"Um…why?" Chris questioned.

"Anthony just walked in. If he hears us talking about the movie, he would totally fire us!"

"And who's Anthony?" Chris asked, confused.

"Remember that time when you walked in to the studios to deliver some stuff and an auburn-haired jerk with the worst sideburns made you trip and break the packages?" Alison asked Chris.

"Yeah, why?"

"That was Anthony. He's our boss." Alison said. "Liz, where's he sitting?"

Liz did not say anything. Instead, she moved her eyes from Alison to the space beside her. "Behind you," she mouthed.

Alison rolled her eyes. Thankfully, the three were almost done their meal. The waitress returned to the table, and Alison snagged the bill from her hands. She quickly paid, and the waitress left, wishing them a good night.

"So much for dessert," Alison sighed. "You had to pick Italian food, didn't you?"

"Ali, it's not his fault! Chris could't have known _he_ would be here!" Liz defended.

The trio got up and walked outside, carefully avoiding Anthony's table. They reached Alison's black car, which was parked beside Chris's truck. "You girls busy tonight?" he asked.

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way," Alison responded. "Take Liz to see a movie or something. There's one of those horror movies she loves that came out."

Liz gasped, "That's a great idea! What do you say Chris?"

Chris shot Alison a glare, then responded, "Fine."

"Can I drive?"

Alison and Chris both laughed. "Liz," he said, "you're the worst driver in the world! You always drive thirty miles over the speed limit no matter where you are, and frankly, I have no idea how you passed Driver's Ed!"

"I'm not that bad!" Liz defended. "Just let me drive!"

"If you wanted to drive, you should have brought your own car," Chris countered.

Before she could hear the rest of the pointless argument, Alison got into her car and drove away. The couple hadn't even noticed, as they were still arguing about who would get to drive.

The ball lasted most of the night. When the sun started rising, the last remaining guests had finally left the palace, simply to join the celebrations on the streets.

Anna was walking to her bedroom when Elsa caught up to her. "Did you speak to the guards?" she asked.

"Yes, and there was no sighting of Hans. I guess I was just a little bit paranoid. He's certainly not the only person in the world with auburn hair." Elsa responded.

Anna nodded in agreement. "See? Nothing to worry about. I'll bet he's too scared to get another punch in the face!"

Elsa chuckled, "Don't get ahead of yourself. I bet his brothers locked him up somewhere."

Over in the Southern Isles, everything was quiet. It was the middle of the night, so the entire kingdom was sleeping. At the palace, the king and queen were sound asleep, as were twelve of their boys. The thirteenth had snuck out just a few moments ago.

Hans walked quietly through the village, and into the woods at its outskirts. He followed a crudely drawn map to an old, dark house. He rolled the map up, and passed a hand through his auburn hair. He grinned as he walked up to the door.

Before Hans had the chance to knock, the door opened, and a deep, ghostly voice beckoned him inside. "I've been expecting you, Prince Hans."

As Hans walked in, he turned his head in every direction, trying to locate the source of the voice. He found no one in his sight, so he kept walking forward.

"Hello?" he called out to the darkness. "Is anyone there?"

Before him, a dark figure appeared. "Won't you sit down, your Highness?" the figure spoke, with an odd accent, gesturing to an old chair.

Hans took a seat. "So the rumors are true," he said, awestruck. "You _are _real."

The figure, wearing a black hat and blazer, chuckled. "I'm as real as it gets."

Hans eyed the figure, then asked, "What are you? A man or a monster?"

The figure took off its hat, revealing a masculine face. "I," he said, "used to be a man. Some things happened when I tried to change fate of the future that turned me into this. You see, when you let darkness overwhelm you for such a long time, it becomes you. I've let darkness be in my life for over two hundred years, and, because of it, I've become the darkness. I am no more than a living shadow."

"But you can do much more than just talk, can't you?" Hans wondered.

The figure chuckled, "Well, of course! You see, your Highness, I'm quite skilled in magic. It's sort of my trade. People wouldn't make rumors about a man who turned into his own shadow. That's absurd."

Hans grinned, "So you can help me?"

The shadow grinned as well, "Why, of course! Well, not for free. My services do come with a bit of a cost."

"You want money? Gold? Take it. Once you help me, I'll have more riches than I know what to do with."

The shadow stood up, then bowed dramatically, "Then allow me to introduce myself," he said. "My name is Aeldric, although, as I'm sure you've heard, people tend to just call me The Shadow."

Hans smiled, "It's an honor to meet you, Aeldric."

As Aeldric sat down, he eyed Hans. "You're a prince," he remarked, "so what more could you want?"

"I want to be King of Arendelle," Hans answered.

Aeldric laughed. "So you're the idiot who tried to take the throne by killing the queen and the princess! Yes, I'm sure you'd make a fine king!"

Hans balled his hands into fists, willing himself to remain calm. "I would make a fine king, especially when I have a better plan to rid myself of the Royal Family."

Aeldric stopped laughing. "And what would that plan be?" he questioned.

Hans looked straight ahead, as if imagining the future. "My plan is quite simple. All I need you to do is take the queen, the princess, and whoever else is important to them to another world. Preferably one where they won't remember who they are. Once they're gone, I can take over Arendelle with ease."

Aeldric nodded. "That is an improvement, considering your last attempt. I will aid you," he declared.

Hans grinned devilishly, "This is perfect," he said, "I will finally get what I deserve, thanks to you." The prince stood, and turned away from the shadow. He began walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Aeldric called out, "We haven't discussed my price!"

Hans turned around. "And what would that be?"

Aeldric mirrored Hans's devilish look. "I want my weight in gold. If you can't pay me, you can say goodbye to being king, or to ever seeing this land again. Do we have a deal?"

Hans extended his hand, and said, "Deal."

Aeldric extended his arm, and laughed when the prince's hand went through it. "When all is done, I'll let you know."

Hans nodded, turned around once more, and walked out of the old house. He unrolled the map he was still holding, and started walking back to the castle.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry if it seems like the "real world" is boring. I can assure you it'll get better as the story progresses.**


	5. Chapter 4: The First King

**A/N: Hey there internet world! I am almost convinced I'm only writing this story for my own entertainment, and that's okay! It's the reason I'm doing it in the first place. Anyways, today we dive into Aeldric's past – What made him an evil shadow?**

**Disclaimer: As always, Frozen and the Walt Disney Animation Studios are not my property.**

_A very long time ago…_

_ It was a dark and cloudy night. The moon was hiding amongst the clouds, bringing no light to the land. A lone figure ventured into the dark night, riding atop a black horse._

_ The rider and the horse would have been unnoticeable to anyone near them, as they blended into the shadows of the night. However, nobody dared to live so deep in the woods, away from all signs of civilization. _

_ The rider and the horse reached a clearing in the forest, with a small valley in the distance. As the figure dismounted his steed, the moon pierced through the clouds, lighting the area ever so slightly._

_ The figure looked around him. He then carefully removed a dark hood, revealing a head of perfectly trimmed amber hair. The man had piercing blue eyes and a young face. Once again, he slowly scanned the area. Deeming it safe, he tied his horse to a nearby tree and walked towards the valley._

_ He noticed that there were many circular rocks in the valley, all with moss on top of them. However, as he approached them, they rolled towards him. The man discovered that the rocks were actually trolls._

_ One of the trolls stepped in front of them all. He eyed the man, then declared, "You must be the man I've heard so much about. You are the one who wants to unite this land, aren't you?"_

_ The man smiled, "Yes, that would be me," he replied, with an odd accent._

_ "My name is Pabbie," said the troll, "and it is an honor to meet you, sir."_

_ The man's smiled widened. "The honor is all mine", he said. "Please, call me Aeldric."_

_ The man and the troll shook hands. The two shared a brief conversation, about Aeldric's plans for the future of the land. "I want to unite the villages, so they can prosper together, as one kingdom," he explained._

_ Pabbie nodded in understanding. "They hate each other. The pride from each village is so strong that they cannot stand to see someone from somewhere else."_

_ "That's right," agreed Aeldric. "I've heard of what rock troll magic can do. Can you make the people forget that they hate each other?"_

_ Pabbie stared Aeldric straight in the eye, and replied, "I can do this. However, a great evil will come to haunt your kingdom, many generations from now."_

_ "Will they be able to overcome it?" Aeldric wondered._

_ "Possibly," replied Pabbie. "Now, you _must _listen to every word I say. This prophecy could be the undoing of your new kingdom, or even your own. In a very long time, your kingdom will be ruled by a queen and a princess. The queen will have the power over ice and snow, and the princess shall have the heart of a Truest Believer.__These two will meet another person, the third._

_"One day, another world shall be discovered. And the queen, the princess and the third will make this prophecy come true._

_"'Three hearts will be put at stake. Three hearts, destined for greatness. One hero is meant to save them all. And if the hero fails, the two worlds shall be frozen forever'. You must remember this."_

_ Aeldric's blue eyes were piercing the troll with their gaze. "I will always remember," he promised._

_ By the next month, the villagers had all forgotten their hatred, and a new kingdom was born. Around the world, people slowly hears news about King Aeldric, first monarch of Arendelle, and of the dark prophecy surrounding his new land._

_ Aeldric ruled his new kingdom with grace and kindness. His people adored him for all of his rule. He married years after creating the throne. Aeldric ruled Arendelle until he could no more – he was king until the very day he died, leaving his firstborn child to take the throne._

_ Throughout his time, Aeldric remembered Pabbie's words, as they haunted him day and night. He grew more and more paranoid with each passing day. He became obsessed with ensuring this prophecy never hit his family. He was certain he would be dead by the time it would come to pass. He wanted to be alive, by any means possible._

_ One day, Aledric met an old sorcerer who had heard of his paranoia and will to live. The two struck a deal. In exchange for half of Arendelle's gold, Aeldric would live forever. As soon as he died, he lived again. _

Aeldric woke up in a coffin. Just minutes ago, he had been in his bed, surrounded by his family. "_How long has it been?"_ he thought. As he rose from his coffin, he noticed his body wasn't moving with him. "_What on earth is going on?"_ he wondered. "_That sorcerer promised me I would live forever. And now I am here, where I've died – maybe – and have somehow come back to life." _

He walked around the chamber, trying to find his whereabouts. He spotted a door, which he opened. It lead him to the main halls of the castle. As he walked by servants, he called out to them. None seemed to be able to hear him. He left the castle, and found the sorcerer's home. He walked through the door.

"Tell me, bloody sorcerer, why am I a ghost?"

The sorcerer appeared before Aeldric, apparently capable of seeing him. "My friend, I said you would live. I never said in what form," he chuckled.

Aeldric instinctively reached for his sword, to find that there was nothing on his waist. He then decided to use brute force to kill the sorcerer. Aeldric simply went through him. He let out a frustrated scream, then wished with all his might he could kill the wizard before him. In his hands appeared two dark orbs, with swirling pits of blackness inside of them. Aeldric pushed them against the sorcerer, ripping out his soul, and killing him.

Aeldric watched as the wizard's body fell to the ground, lifeless and limp. He grinned in satisfaction.

_ From that day forward, Aeldric continued his practice of dark magic. He sought out anyone who had ever wished him harm, and destroyed them. He continued this way for over two hundred years. _

_ Every time Aeldric committed a dark act, he would physically become darker. As time wore on and his soul grew darker, people started noticing him. They could now see a lone shadow walking amongst them. _

_ Although it had been centuries ago, Aeldric remembered Pabbie's prophecy. Soon enough, he heard the news of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. He realized that they were a part of the omen. They were why he was still alive._

_ And so, the former king of Arendelle hid out in the darkest woods of the Southern Isles, awaiting the day until the third heart paid him a visit._

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading! If you get the chance, please review. Any positive or negative feedback is appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 5: Clever Cat

**A/N: Okay…don't hate me on this chapter because I know that this isn't how movie stories are developed. But for the sake of my story, bear with me.**

**DISCLAIMER: As always, Frozen and Walt Disney are not my property. I should also mention that I don't own California either. Or Burger King, or Olive Garden. I do own my plot though!**

Alison and Elizabeth walked in the board room of the Walt Disney Animation Studios. They sat down as Anthony walked in. There were a total of about thirty people in the room, including animators, designers and writers. Anthony stood at the head of the table.

"Good morning, everyone," he greeted, "and welcome to the first story board meeting. I know some of you might be wondering why you're here, but let me explain. To make this movie even better than the first, we need all the good ideas we can get. Even if you're an animator or a designer, I'm sure you could come up with a good idea. Here's what we have so far."

He turned to the easel behind him. On it, there were various drawings, scribbles and words. Anthony pointed to the first drawing. "This is an idea we came up with for the plot of the film," he said. "This picture shows two different worlds, interacting with one another. I thought of this quite some time ago. Since people seem to love our movie so much, why don't we bring the movie to real life? The idea is fairly simple, we bring the characters of Frozen to California. The only problem here is how they would end up in California, and in the modern day. Any ideas?"

A few of the people sitting up at the front began discussing, and shooting ideas at Anthony. As they told them their thoughts, he wrote them down on a whiteboard hung up on the wall behind him.

Elizabeth and Alison, who were uninterested by the idea of a day-long meeting, chose to sit at the very back of the table.

"This is the dumbest idea I've ever heard," Alison whispered.

"Tell me about it! I mean, why on earth would fictional characters come to the real world? I mean, were they cursed or something or did they just decide to take a trip to California 200 years in the future?" Liz whispered in reply.

After hearing what her friend said, Alison chuckled. "You know, it wouldn't be the worst idea Anthony's put on the board. I mean look at what he's written. _Kristoff is a time traveler_, _Jack Frost comes to Arendelle and he and Elsa live happily ever after_. Seriously, these ideas are garbage! I bet a cat could do a better job than this!"

Alison, who hadn't realized that all of the people in the room had quieted down, spoke in a fairly loud voice. Anthony heard the last sentence she spoke, and said "You think you could do better then? By all means, Miss Winters, why don't you come up and give us your brilliant ideas?"

Alison shot Anthony a glare. She then got up and walked to the front. Anthony sat at the head of the table, then eyed Alison. "Well, go on then. What can a cat do that we can't?"

"Right, um…" she started shyly, "I suggest that if we bring the characters to another world, it has to be an alternate reality of this world. Maybe one where the kingdom of Arendelle has become a city. Maybe it became that city in Norway that you sent us to. What was it? Arendal?" she looked a Liz, who nodded. "Right. So, now to the next issue. How they got to California. Maybe there was a problem in Arendelle that could only be solved by sending these characters to our land. Or maybe Hans wanted revenge so he sent the Royal Family to another world so he could claim the throne."

Alison quickly wrote down all of her ideas as she said them. As she spoke in front of the group, her shyness faded, being replaced with confidence and a sly grin. As she wrote down her idea for the end of the second movie, she looked from person to person. They each gave a nod of approval. Her gaze finally rested on Anthony, who looked quite impressed. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you do a sequel! I think we can all agree that this meeting is over."

She stayed at the front as everyone left. Anthony also stayed behind. When the room was empty, apart from the two, Anthony looked at Alison and said, "Impressive, Winters. I didn't know cats could be smart and creative." He turned around and walked away.

Alison stayed where she was, a look of confusion on her face. "Did he just call me a cat?" she wondered aloud. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and walked into the hallway, where Liz was waiting for her.

"That was awesome, Ali! I think you just single-handedly created the plot of the second movie!" she squealed.

Alison grinned. "I think we've earned lunch."

"Agreed. But Chris can't come. He's got a job interview today," Liz informed her.

"Really?" the blonde asked. "What is it this time?" she wondered, unimpressed.

"A job here! He applied to be an animator, because he went to design school and whatnot, and his chances are looking really good!" Liz replied.

"Wow. So, Burger King?"

"As always."

After their quick lunch, the two friends returned to the Studios, where they ran into Chris. Liz ran up and gave him a kiss. "Hey," she greeted, "how was the interview? Did you get the job?"

Chris chuckled at his girlfriend's enthusiasm. "I don't know yet, but I think I did okay."

"Did they tell you what you might be working on if you get the job?" Alison wondered. She was curious to know if she'd have to spend every day with the lovebirds, as well as almost every evening.

"They did," he started, "but you aren't going to like the news.

The platinum blonde closed her eyes. "Please, please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me!"

Chris chuckled at his friend's expression. "Sorry Ali, they said I'd work on _Frozen 2_," he admitted, grinning like an idiot.

Alison opened her eyes, and deadpanned. "That's it! I quit! I do _not_ intend on spending my every waking moment surrounded by you two lovebirds! I think I'll just go work for Dream Works! I might even make a new Jack Frost movie."

Liz and Chris looked at each other, trying not to laugh. When she finished talking, they could take it no more. The couple burst out laughing.

"Well, if that's how the two of you are going to be, I guess neither of you need a ride home tonight! Have fun getting back to the apartment, Liz!"

Alison turned on her heels and walked away at a brisk pace. Liz and Chris were still laughing at their friend's dramatics.

The strawberry blonde looked to her blonde companion. "I think we ought to stop laughing at her," she said, still chuckling. "She's had a bad start to her day."

"What do you mean 'start'?"

Liz explained the entire meeting, from the very beginning to Alison's cat comments to her coming up with the entire plot.

"She calls that a _bad_ day? What a drama queen!"

"Chris! You know how much she hates talking in front of groups. I do think she enjoyed herself though. She hates Anthony so much."

"I'm sorry, but who doesn't?"

"His mother probably doesn't hate him."

"Liz!"

**A/N: And there we are, another chapter done. I'm sorry that the California side of the story seems very boring, but, trust me, when the plot unfolds, things will get interesting. Well, thank you very much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Great Pet Debate of 1845

**A/N: Hello again! Here is this week's promised update! I really do want to try to make updates more frequent but it seems that life won't allow it. Anyways, I've noticed that the dashes I use to interchange between scenes and places/time periods aren't actually showing up here. They only seem to exist in the Word document. Anyways, point is, I'm going to try something else. If it doesn't work, you will simply have to imagine little dashes separating the scenes.**

**(Very long) SIDE BAR: Okay so in this chapter the dates are going to be a little jumpy so PLEASE READ THIS FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING! Alright. By my understanding, Elsa's birthday was coronation day, which was sometime in July. So I'm just going to give her the birthday of July 13****th****. Why? I like the number. According to Disney, Anna's birthday (aka Frozen Fever), was the summer solstice, so June 21****st****. **

**Now that that's settled, here are a few other dates you may want to keep in mind while reading this or future chapters. Since ****_The Snow Queen_**** was written in 1845, I'm going to say that the events of Frozen occurred in that year. That being said, Frozen Fever would take place on June 21****st****, 1846. Alright, now, the Great Thaw. This happened three days after the coronation, or June 16****th****, 1845. This means that my story starts on July 16****th****, 1846.**

**Finally, for the California bit, I feel as though 2016 would be a better year, because by then the Disney team will actually be in full production – assuming they already aren't. So, I won't give an exact date of the first day of this story in California because that will come later. However, based on the title and previous information, you should know it is currently July.**

**So, in short:**

**Anna's birthday: June 21****st**

**Elsa's birthday: July 13****th**

**Elsa's coronation/21****st**** birthday: July 13****th****, 1845**

**The Great Thaw: July 16****th****, 1845**

**Frozen Fever: June 21****st****, 1846**

**My story (in Arendelle) starts on: June 16****th****, 1846**

**My story (in California) starts in: July 2016**

**WOW! That was a fairly long Author's Note. Sorry, but it was really necessary. Alright, on to the story now.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Frozen, Disney, WDAS, umm may as well throw in that I don't own California either. Or really anything apart from Aeldric and my plot.**

"Elsa, can we keep him?"

"Anna, Kristoff isn't a pet!"

"I know that! But we can't just tell him thank you and goodbye! He saved my life!"

"Yes, and for that I am extremely grateful. However, he's still a total stranger."

That July 17th has been recorded in Arendelle history as not only the first day of Queen Elsa's rule without a magical winter. July 17th, 1845, has also been recorded as the Great Pet Debate. That morning, the royal sisters were discussing the topic of Kristoff Bjorgman. To clarify, the Master Bjorgman being discussed is indeed the same one known as Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliver. And no, he is not a pet. However, judging by Anna's arguments that morning, any sane person would have guessed that Kristoff was a wild animal. This time, her judgment of character wasn't totally inaccurate.

After the Debate, Elsa had agreed that a reward was due. She had decided to name him the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer. She had also agreed, upon Anna's request, to replace his sled and everything in it.

That afternoon, the Queen was in her study, observing the first reports investigating the damage caused by her Eternal Winter. Let me tell you right now; there has not been a single person known to enjoy reading reports and signing paperwork. Occupation be damned, Elsa enjoyed paperwork as much as the next. Thankfully, her sister paid her a visit before she had the chance to doze off at her desk.

"Hey, so I was thinking – whoa." As Anna walked into her sister's study, she saw mountains of documents and reports from every part of the continent.

Elsa sighed, "I know. This is crazy. And it's all my fault." She ran a hand through her platinum hair, which had been pulled into its usual French braid. "Anyways," she yawned, "what can I do for you?"

Anna cleared her throat, then stood straighter. "Ahem, right. Um you know, it can wait. It's really not that important. You should really just finish this mountain of paperwork. I'll just leave you to it then. I mean, I'm sure Kristoff can find a place to stay for a while. I'll come back in what, a month? By the looks of it – "

"Anna," her sister cut her off, "A distraction would be much appreciated right now." She turned away from her desk to face her sister. "What was that about Kristoff?" she wondered.

Anna blushed at the mention of the mountain man's name. "Right. I gave him his sled and everything – he loved it – and we were talking on the way back here. Elsa, he doesn't have a home. Remember how I was telling you that he was sleeping in Oaken's barn? That's how he lives. We have to do something for him!" she said, determined to help her new friend.

Elsa nodded. "I agree. We can't just let him go sleep in a barn. Especially now that he technically works for us. What do you suggest?"

The princess pulled an invisible hair behind her ear. "Well, judging by this morning, you _really_ wouldn't want him to stay here. By the way, I never meant for him to stay _here_. I just…Oh whatever! My point is that we should buy him a house. Maybe one close enough to the castle yet far enough from the village so Kristoff can be close if we need him yet far enough from the crowds to be comfortable. He doesn't like being surrounded by lots of people. What do you think?" she asked, unsure of herself.

"That is a great idea! Do you mind taking care of it? You evidently know him better than I do, and as you can see, I'm a little bit busy."

Anna chuckled, "No kidding! You're honestly going to be stuck in this study for a month!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "More like a year. These all came in today. Imagine what this room will look like tomorrow!"

Anna shook her head, "I don't want to think about it," she said.

"Then don't. Think about finding Kristoff a house. And tell him he can't refuse it. Queen's orders!"

Anna squealed in delight, "You're the best! I'm going to get started on that right now!" she ran out of the room, leaving her sister to work on the daunting mountains of papers.

It took Anna a week to find Kristoff a house. During that time, the mountain man went to see his family, and to harvest ice. When he returned, he got the surprise of his life. The princess had found him a beautiful bungalow on the edge of the woods, close to the castle and the village, yet far enough to be quiet.

For the next six months, Kristoff lived in his new home, often leaving to do his trademark harvesting. With Elsa's approval, he began courting Anna. Him, courting the princess! Finally, winter came along. Kristoff's house was now surrounded by so much snow that he couldn't even reach it. At that point, the queen had invited the ice harvester to come live in the castle. He tried refusing, but being a queen, Elsa had quite the power of persuasion.

Now it was spring again, and the sisters had insisted that Kristoff keep living at the castle. They had told him that his house could easily be sold or given to someone else. And so, reluctantly, Kristoff Bjorgman, a mountain man who loathed human contact became the fifty-eighth resident of Arendelle Castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was a gloomy morning in the Southern Isles. Dark clouds had rolled in very early, and rain had soon started pouring. This however, did not mean that people could always bring their work inside. Especially if they were a disgraced prince, forced to clean the stables daily.

Hans had woken that morning, in his tiny room. He had been relocated to the servants' quarters. His parents, the king and queen, told him that he was not worthy of being treated like a prince. He would have to work the rest of his days cleaning up after horses. According to his parents, such a fate was punishment enough. Little did they know, they would soon have to bow down to him. Soon, he'd be king of Arendelle.

It had been a month ago that he'd paid a visit to Aledric, and still, he'd received no sign. "_If he doesn't give me some kind of sign in the next week, I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind," _he thought.

A week later, Hans had forgotten all about his plans to visit the undead man. More pressing matters had been preoccupying him. During the week, his parents had been killed. His oldest brother, Henrik, had brutally murdered them in the dead of night. Being thirty-two, he immediately became king. His first official act as king was to reinstate his youngest brother's title as prince.

Hans had always thought that his twelve brothers were like his parents. Unnaturally good, and too kind for their own good. However, now he knew that all of his brothers shared his view of the world, and were going to help him become king of Arendelle, no matter what.

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading! (Hey would you care to take a moment to review? I'd love to hear your opinions/criticism/ideas/whatever!)**


	8. Chapter 7: This is How it Begins to End

**A/N: Hello once again! Bit of a shorter chapter today. I really do apologize for the previous chapter, it was a bit of a filler. However, I don't dwell on events that don't change the course of the story too much. Anyways, today's chapter promises to be more interesting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, WDAS, Disney, California…blah blah blah insert legal stuff here…**

Kristoff had always woken up with the sun. He'd learned from a very young age that to get the most work done, he should get up and moving at the crack of dawn. He often worked well into the wee hours of the night, but he always woke with the sun the next morning.

Since he'd moved to the castle, Kristoff's sleeping habits had changed. He rarely woke up at dawn, because he knew full well that there was only one other person awake at that hour. To avoid awkward conversations that always circled back to the princess, Kristoff had decided to stay in his room a bit longer, and relax on his comfortable feather bed. He wasn't really much for casual conversations. Neither was the queen. So, over the winter, Kristoff started sleeping in. By spring, he usually woke up around nine.

Kristoff had come to learn Anna's strange sleeping habits. She never woke up before noon unless it was really important, and she was never truly awake until she'd eaten something chocolate. By the time July came, Kristoff had adopted Anna's strange sleeping patterns. Anna even woke up before Kristoff sometimes.

Sven still woke up with the sun, and spent the morning waiting for his companion's visit. "_Strange human," _he thought, "_changes the way he sleeps to be with a _girl. _I'll never understand people."_ (This is what the stable hands assumed he must've been thinking, due to the look on his face. In all honesty, nobody knows what reindeers think about.)

This morning, however, Kristoff woke with the first ray of light. Try as he might, he could not fall back asleep. Something told him that today would be a different day. He got out of bed, and walked up to his window. The sky was gray, filled with clouds save for one spot on the horizon. One spot where the sun shone through, and the sky was blue. One spot of hope, amongst the darkness. Something in the sky confirmed what Kristoff was feeling.

He shrugged himself out of his thoughts, and decided to go visit Sven. He got dressed quickly, then walked out to the stables. "Hey, buddy!" he called out to his reindeer. Sven brayed in response. He sat down in the hay next to his friend, and they shared a carrot. Soon enough, Kristoff was sleepy once more, and dozed off, laying on Sven.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Aeldric adjusted the hat upon his head, hiding his face. He pulled on his best blazer, and wore a black coat over it. He walked over to the nearest window in his house, and saw the sky. "Today," he thought aloud, "today, things change. This is why I'm still alive." He looked up to the heavens, and called out to whoever would listen, "I'm sorry for the things I've done! I never meant to hurt anyone. But don't you see, the prophecy will pass, and my legacy will live on forever! So help or don't, just try to understand. Because Lord knows I bloody don't."

Aeldric closed his eyes, and finished his prayer in silence. He then turned away from the window, and left his house. He walked through the woods, through the city, and reached the port. He noticed a boat going towards his destination. The boat had left port moments ago. Aeldric ran to the edge of the dock, and leaped onto the water. "_I can't believe that actually worked!" _he thought. He ran on the water, and reached the boat in seconds. He then walked through the hull, and found a comfortable corner in the shadows. "_Arendelle, I will save you. I promise."_

Aeldric reached his kingdom the next day. He weaved himself among the villagers, walking unnoticed. "_I've missed you, my home,_" he thought. Finally, he reached the palace. The courtyard remained a frozen playground, save for the main path, a remnant of last year's life-changing events. "This is it," he whispered to himself, "It's now or never. Time to save Arendelle. Past, present, and future. Everyone will thank me later. They may hate me now, but they will praise me once the prophecy passes." Aeldric nodded to himself, and pulled his hat down even more. With a swift gesture, he walked down the path to Arendelle Castle, and entered his former home.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! It all truly starts in the next chapter, you'll see...**


End file.
